This study will explore the patterns of competence (social and instrumental) of pre-school girls and the antecedents of these patterns by studying the parental and teacher-school variables listed below. In order to determine the parental antecedents of competence, we shall investigate the following three areas of influence: 1. Child-rearing attitudes and behaviors: Independence training, maturity demands; setting of standards by parents; achievement training; warmth and nurturance; clarity of communication; role of the father in child-rearing; parental goals and aspirations for the child. 2. Maternal role patterns and the satisfactions derived from them especially comparisons of working and non-working mothers. 3. Parental sex-role attitudes, especially sex-role ideology, stereotyping, and sex-role preference. We shall also study the interactions of these parental variables. To examine certain aspects of teacher-school impact, we shall investigate: 1. Teachers' attitudes and behaviors in areas similar to those listed for parents in (1) above. 2. Teachers' sex-role attitudes, especially sex-role ideology, stereotyping and sex-role preference. 3. The authority-power structure of the school and its educational focuses, e.g. the relative value placed by the school on cognitive and on socioemotional development. Finally, we shall investigate some correlates of competence in girls, especially girls' sex-role attitudes. Our goal is to understand better the complex factors that influence the development of girls' competence.